<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Eris Valentine by Michaela18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413677">An Eris Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela18/pseuds/Michaela18'>Michaela18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela18/pseuds/Michaela18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is finally feeling it and Tris sure feels up to the challenge this year ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric/Tris Prior, Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Eris Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>This story just missed last year's deadline - 2020 at its best!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Happy Birthday to the best grandpa I could have ever asked for! Having you in my life guarantees that Valentine's Day is always filled with real love and the value of gathering family around. Here is to hoping I will see you next year to celebrate 92 years on this earth. </strong> <strong>May you never find out about the stories I write!</strong></p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Eric POV</strong>
</p><p>I open my office door at seven in the morning and stare in disbelief at my desk. Who the fuck thinks he can mess with me?</p><p>Two steps bring me closer and I violently kick the door shut, ridding me of none of my anger.</p><p>Two more steps and I can smell the fucking roses. Who the fuck got me flowers?</p><p>Two angry strides ahead and my toes are touching the leg of my desk as I stare down at the assortment of envelopes coloured in any available shade of red. Which idiot thinks I will appreciate a card, not to say at least ten of them strewn across my workstation?</p><p>Two swipes with my hands and the offending items are on the floor.</p><p>I grin and step behind my desk, sitting down in my chair and start the computer to begin my day's work.</p><p>As soon as everything is booted up a reminder pops up on my screen.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Happy Valentines Day!</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Who needs a reminder what day it is today when the whole compound is decorated and people are going crazy trying to find a date?!</p><p>There will be a party in the Pit like every year. Why bother finding a willing girl you have to wine and dine when you can pick one up later without the other shit involved?!</p><p>We are Dauntless, we shouldn't have to deal with red hearts decorated on the walls and shop windows. Dauntless shouldn't be willing to tie the knot on this particular day when marriage itself is rather unpopular and promiscuity is common.</p><p>Yet Max has his diary filled with back to back weddings he needs to officiate. What makes people lose their heads on this one day out of three hundred and sixty five days a year? It is a mystery to me.</p><p>For some reason I keep looking at the pile on my floor. My mind unwillingly wanders to the question of who gave me those cards. I don't get cards or presents. I get a quick fuck and the opportunity to go to sleep alone in my own bed once I am done, and that's all I have been asking for each and every year.</p><p>Why does this year feel different? Is it because I am getting old, I wonder. Maybe my subconscious is starting to get worried now that there is a two at the beginning?</p><p>Who am I kidding? I know being twenty doesn't make me ancient, but in Dauntless I am considered older generation by now. Maybe another twenty years of active duty and then I am as good as retired.</p><p>Fuck me! What is wrong with me today? Where is my Erudite when I need him? I sound like an Amity who missed his daily dose of peace serum...</p><p>With a deep sigh and a few muttered curses I pick up the items from the floor.</p><p>Ten envelopes, a few boxes and the ridiculous flowers that survived my little tantrum.</p><p>There is no telling which box belongs to which card anymore but I am opening the cards randomly anyway. Your guess is as good as mine...</p><p>When I am on the third card I know this is some kind of dare. Who the fuck sells those cards?</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Bitch, you best be my Valentine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p><em>Wanna bone?</em> On a card with two dogs and a bone...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>I love fucking you... I mean... I fucking love you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p><em>BOOBS</em> with nipples painted into the O's and inside the follow up <em>"I didn't get you a present, but I figured you wouldn't mind as long as you got to see boobs</em>.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Happy Valentine's Day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valentine's Day blows. Let's get drunk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roses are red, Violets are blue, here is a cheap card now let me fuck you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll fuck you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll suck you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and make you my whore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>not letting me beat you is becoming a bore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>All the cards are the same innuendo laden crap I would expect from someone like...</p><p>"Fucking Uriah and Zeke," I growl out loud and walk over to my computer to check where they are supposed to be right this fucking moment.</p><p>Well shit... off! So they will be at home, I presume and lock the office door behind me.</p><p>I am making my way down the corridor when I hear quiet mumbling and what sounds like curses coming from the office beside mine.</p><p>The door is open and I can see Stiff throwing cards in the bin beside the door.</p><p>My chuckle makes her aware of her audience and she gives me a nasty look.</p><p>"Watch it! I had my share," I tell her, for an unknown reason sharing my displeasure.</p><p>"Really," she almost shouts. Her face is all red when she digs a card back out of the bin. <em>"Roses are red, Violets are blue, here is a cheap card now let me fuck you</em>," she shouts loudly.</p><p>"Exactly the same," I reply icily.</p><p>"Well, if the shoe fits. Someone must have experienced it before and decided to tell you how they felt." Does she not know when to shut up?</p><p>I stare at her but nothing happens, she doesn't even blink.</p><p>"Excuse me," I icily voice my displeasure.</p><p>"You heard me," she growls at me. Fucking growls! "It is no secret that you fuck them and leave them," she reminds me, and I see red.</p><p>"That doesn't concern you so I would suggest you refrain from ever talking to me like that again. I might not be your superior anymore but I certainly am able to kick your ass in the ring," I remind her. "Don't make me seek out your friends," I threaten and finally get a reaction, but not the one I expected. Seems the meek Abnegation is no more.</p><p>She comes and pokes me in the chest while telling me in a rather chilling voice "You do anything to my friends that I wouldn't do and I will personally ensure that you land on the bottom of the chasm. Do .. you ... understand .. me?"</p><p>The poking finally stops and she stares at me, expecting a fucking answer.</p><p>"Help me track down the fucked up duo and threaten them to never ever send those cards again and I will let it slide," I offer, surprising myself.</p><p>She looks at me sternly, then glares at her bin before grabbing her jacket from a hook beside the door and locking her office.</p><p>"Lead the way!"</p><p>And I do it with a real smile on my face that I can't suppress.</p><p>…</p><p>We head straight for Zeke's apartment and I bang loudly on the door until a sleepy and rumpled looking Shaun finally opens the door.</p><p>She stares at me and then looks at Tris before opening the door wide.</p><p>"Whatever he did, don't kill him," she requests and heads into the bathroom.</p><p>Tris overtakes me and heads into their bedroom. Zeke is barely covered by the sheets but Tris is not disturbed. She is a woman on a mission and that is to kick some sense into Zeke.</p><p>She grabs a glass of water from the nightstand and pulls the sheet all the way down, dumping the cold water right onto Zeke's privates while yelling at him. "Roses are red, Violets are blue, you send me another of those cards and Shauna will never again fuck you!"</p><p>Zeke is spluttering and coughing, sounds like he is choking on his own spit, when he sees us.</p><p>He opens his mouth to speak but Tris holds up a hand. "Don't even think about denying it. I was there when you and Uri dared each other to send explicit cards to intimidating people."</p><p>Interesting!</p><p>"What the fuck were you thinking?"</p><p>Now she is hitting him and he is trying valiantly to protect the goods.</p><p>"Trissy..."</p><p>"Don't you dare call me Trissy. Why the fuck were you sending those cards to me? Eric, I fully understand, but what the fuck is your problem with me?"</p><p>She is screeching loudly, and it seems Shauna came back to observe not so silently - her chuckles are a dead giveaway.</p><p>"Looks like he is intimidated enough, Tris," she soothes and Stiff turns to her.</p><p>"Did you know," she asks accusingly.</p><p>"God, no! Don't you think I would have done everything in my power to talk him out of it," Shauna asks.</p><p>"Fair enough," Tris concedes and turns to me. "All yours," she offers and gives Zeke another evil smile.</p><p>"I will talk to your supervisor. You are hereby assigned to the party clean up crew," I state and walk out of the room amidst his loud protests.</p><p>"Nice one," Tris compliments when she joins me.</p><p>"I liked your way of waking him," I admit. "A bit too dramatic for my own taste, but the cold water was perfect," I praise, and she seems to preen.</p><p>…</p><p>We don't have to knock on Uriah's door. Marlene is just leaving and when she sees us coming she shakes her head.</p><p>"I warned him this would happen and he did it anyway," she laments and unlocks the door for us. "I have to head into work but please don't hit below the naval," she requests. "I had big plans for tonight."</p><p>"I'll try," Tris concedes, and both turn to me.</p><p>"I am not making any promises," I declare.</p><p>"I would like to have kids someday," Marlene complains without heat.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to raise little Zeke's and Uriah's," I ask, honestly curious.</p><p>"I am hoping that I can teach them early."</p><p>"I bet Hana thought the same," Tris mutters but we can both hear her.</p><p>"I really have to go," Marlene moans and gives us one last pleading look.</p><p>Tris looks at me and then at the open door.</p><p>"Go ahead. He is more scared of you than me."</p><p>I step inside and make sure to walk tall and make my shoulders look wider than they actually are.</p><p>Uriah is awake and busy in the kitchen, so I take a seat and Tris follows my example.</p><p>It was a good move, just as I expected Uriah screeches like a little girl and drops his plate when he sees us.</p><p>We give him a similar warning but this time we add that we will instruct the chefs to withhold Dauntless cake. It works like a charm and he sings like a canary.</p><p>When we leave the apartment, we have two new members for our admittedly disgusting after party clean up. Some parties are worse than others and tonight there will be an abundance of horny and alcohol influenced members roaming the compound, but especially the Pit.</p><p>Let's just say I used this punishment before and took the time out to supervise. Used condoms are the least disgusting thing they face tomorrow.</p><p>…</p><p>In silence we head back to the offices and without a second glance Tris heads into her office, closing the door firmly behind her.</p><p>As I walk into mine, I see the mess still on my desk so a few deep sighs I close my own door and clean up.</p><p>The cards are stacked and put in the drawer; I might actually reuse them as none are signed.</p><p>I decide to just go ahead and open the gifts now, maybe there is more I can give away to whoever will be my object of attraction tonight.</p><p>The first one I open has a stack of condoms. I examine them carefully to make sure nobody tempered with them. Knowing that whoever sent me those gifts did not do so to show me their affection means I have to be cautious.</p><p>Next is a gag ball and I can only presume who gave it to me means I should not be able to open my mouth to speak what's on my mind.</p><p>Well, the next gift is something I like - a set of throwing knives and for some reason I think about gifting them to Tris. For her own troubles, of course, I tell myself quickly. She was a trooper and I am mighty proud of her for how she presented herself and how she acted in the face of such blatant disrespect.</p><p>Now if she would finally manage to beat me in a fight, I would almost consider her perfect.</p><p>I slap my cheek hard to get a grip on reality. What the fuck is wrong with me? Did the devils drug me with peace serum?</p><p>Four would do his best to kill me if I gave Tris a gift. Hm, maybe I should give it to her after all. Maybe one of the cards can be amended to suit my needs?</p><p>Another slap and I am back to business.</p><p>Next box... and I wish I hadn't. I stare at the butt plug and small bottle of lube and once more wonder why I am receiving a BDSM gift pack.</p><p>They really should have stopped with the cards.</p><p>The last gift surprises me because it seems genuine. A book titled 'The Art of War' and I honestly haven't read it before.</p><p>I put everything aside and turn back to the computer to send emails to the leader of the cleaning crew as well as Uriah's and Zeke's supervisors. I am kind enough to copy Hana in on each one and I know that she is currently working in the control room because I looked her up. I am going to keep an eye on her once her shift is over. On second thought, I need to see if she reads it before her lunch break.</p><p>With that thought I am ready to exact even better revenge - I will get the cameras adjusted to preserve every single second of tape for eternity. When they piss me off again, I will play it before the ranking ceremony!</p><p>I am giddy enough to fly through my work and only pause long enough to sneak into Tris' office when she goes for lunch to hide the knives and least offensive card, hoping she will think she simply overlooked it in the morning.</p><p>…</p><p>It is just a few minutes shy of six when I switch off the computer and lock up the office.</p><p>I am having an amazing dinner in the cafeteria when Hana uses this opportunity to track down and lecture her beloved babies.</p><p>Once home I kick back with a book for a few hours, no sense in going to the party too early. I want them drunk and desperate - easy pickings.</p><p>By ten I am ready to head to the Pit and just as expected the explosion of red hearts is nauseating.</p><p>I grab a beer and down it quickly before procuring another one and walking around slowly, trying to find a good vantage point.</p><p>I finally decide on a free spot against the back wall and glance over the crowd.</p><p>There are plenty of couples, but clusters of singles mingling in between. A few girls are dancing together, but they are all looking in the same direction making me wonder who caught their attention.</p><p>I regret following their line of sight immediately.</p><p>Four is dancing with Tris, completely oblivious to their ogling and way too busy staring at me.</p><p>Did Tris find her treats and tell him? It still doesn't mean he should know it was from me. I didn't sign the card either and just left it together with the throwing knives.</p><p>He wouldn't automatically assume I would be the one to send her knives!? That incident was ages ago...</p><p>I keep drinking my beer in small sips and he keeps staring right at me, grabbing Tris tightly and rubbing himself against her. It is a bit disturbing to watch but I will not look away first, even if he were to have sex right in front of me.</p><p>I am halfway through my bottle when Tris realizes Four is not paying enough attention to her and she turns around, following his line of sight.</p><p>He grabs a hold of her hips again and it is quite obvious what he is doing.</p><p>Now both of them are staring at me. Tris leans back against Four's chest, her hips circling, and it seems her heels are providing them with just enough height to have some fun on the dance floor.</p><p>They continue this strange ritual until I can see a change come over Four's features. He looks a bit dazed and because I have been watching I know that he just came in his pants.</p><p>He nuzzles into Tris' shoulder and murmurs something into her ear before leaving her alone, heading for the restroom, I presume.</p><p>I follow him with my eyes and when I turn back to look at Tris she is not where he left her.</p><p>"I think you owe me a dance," a voice beside me announces.</p><p>"I don't think so," I reply without bothering to look.</p><p>"After that little display I think I am entitled to it," she repeats her request and I nod.</p><p>I lift my bottle to finish my drink, but she is faster and takes it from me. I watch in fascination as she takes three long swallows and then hands it back to me. I smirk and finish the rest quickly.</p><p>She takes my hand and leads me into the crowd, further and deeper than where she was before.</p><p>"He'll be upset that you are gone," I state.</p><p>"He'll be a while."</p><p>I chuckle. "Quite a display."</p><p>"And now he has to go and get changed," she quips, not sounding bothered by Four's public orgasm at all.</p><p>Tris finally stops and turns into my body, putting her hands onto my shoulders.</p><p>My own hands grab a hold of her waist, not once asking for permission. She asked me to dance and that's what we'll do.</p><p>Slowly she starts to move to the rhythm of the music. The heavy beat a perfect backdrop for my own hammering heart.</p><p>Four is going to kill me!</p><p>Tris breaches the distance I kept between us and moves so close her whole body is moulding itself to mine. She fits perfectly and her increased height makes a big difference.</p><p>She is rubbing me in all the right places and no matter what, I am a man.</p><p>"Tris," I warn when she swivels her hips and moves her pelvis closer.</p><p>"Yes, Eric?"</p><p>"You wanna get your boyfriend killed?"</p><p>"Don't worry," she soothes and rises to rub her nose along my neck before sucking on my earlobe.</p><p>My hands still and I am probably grabbing her too hard, but she doesn't complain after an initial grunt.</p><p>The vixen uses the leverage of me holding her tightly to suck on my neck. Shit, that's going to leave a mark!</p><p>"Are you drunk," I blurt out and she stares at me for a few seconds before I can see determination set into her eyes.</p><p>She never verbalises her answer but her breath hits my lips right before her tongue traces them. My body responds on instinct and my mouth opens, welcoming her tongue.</p><p>We stare at each other while our tongues mingle. When she finally pulls back, she gives me a carbon copy of my trademark smirk.</p><p>"Did I taste drunk to you?"</p><p>I shake my head, feeling slightly dazed and intoxicated in a wholly different way.</p><p>"Glad we got that cleared," she quips and swoops in again.</p><p>I let her and I am actually having a really good time until she decides to move her hips again. I am still hard, but having Tris rub herself against me is just turning it up a few notches and I totally understand why Four decided to broadcast them like he did until it was all over for him. Oh, now I get it... he left her unsatisfied and simply went to change instead of taking her home and fucking her senseless. She must be horny!</p><p>I am only joking when I ask "Wanna go fuck?"</p><p>She looks at me, really looks at me, and I feel stripped bare under her gaze.</p><p>Instead of an answer Tris kisses me again and moves one of her hands down until she reaches my waistband. I can feel my body starting to freeze and will it to continue moving with the rhythm.</p><p>Tris is not deterred by the crowd or the possibility Four or one of her friends will see. She runs her finger along the seam of my jeans, gently scraping my stomach in the process. The muscles contract and she takes that as my body's sign of approval.</p><p>Her hand moves again, but this time she runs her fingers down the outside of my pants, cupping me before she runs her whole hand over my straining length.</p><p>I suck in a breath and feel like slapping some sense into myself once more. There has to have been some peace serum going around. Tris is openly fondling me during a party in the Pit after Four came from rubbing himself against her...</p><p>"Oh shit," I moan quietly when I feel Tris' hand on the move again.</p><p>Be strong, I tell myself when she moves her hand inside my pants and boxers.</p><p>Don't react, I remind myself when she grabs my bare dick with her hand.</p><p>Keep breathing, I repeat over and over when she uses moisture leaking from the tip to wet her palm before she starts stroking me.</p><p>Thank god the pants restrict her movement; I try convincing myself and of course I end up cursing the very fact when she has to continue with too limited movement to make me really enjoy it.</p><p>Over her shoulder I can see Four walking towards us, and it acts like the cold shower I so desperately need.</p><p>As much as we go out of our way to antagonise each other I don't want to be caught like this.</p><p>I am trying to be inconspicuous when I lower my own hand and grab Tris just below the elbow, pulling her hand up. I squeeze gently and nod at her when she looks at me in question before I turn around and walk away.</p><p>…</p><p>I am contemplating finding the next available drunk and willing woman to get rid of my erection in a more pleasurable way but end up at the bar downing a shot.</p><p>I was just served my second shot when a hand slaps mine away and takes the glass.</p><p>I growl and turn my furious gaze to whoever dared to do this and see none other than Tris putting the shot glass into her surprisingly supple cleavage.</p><p>I raise an eyebrow and she smirks at me. I look over her shoulder to see where number boy is, but he is nowhere to be found. Huh?</p><p>Tris waits patiently while I scan the crowd and finally look back at her. Once I am done she pointedly looks down and up at me and I can take a hint...</p><p>My eyes never leave hers while I bend forward and grab the glass with my lips, simultaneously getting a nose full of a very nice smell that has to be pure Tris.</p><p>I can see goosebumps forming on her skin when I take the glass and down the content.</p><p>"You never finished that dance," she challenges and nods her head towards the dance floor.</p><p>Am I up for another round of her trying to seduce me? Is this some weird ploy to get back at Four?</p><p>I dismiss that last thought, it's two Stiffs we are talking about here even if there wasn't much of that on display earlier.</p><p>I sigh and step towards her. Tris turns on her heels and moves back into the dense crowd, never once checking if I am following her.</p><p>She stops so suddenly; I actually bump into her and gab her by the waist to stop both of us from toppling over.</p><p>Surprisingly strong hands grab mine and she starts moving her ass against me like she did with Four. "Vixen," I growl into her ear and she ramps up her movements in return.</p><p>Of course my hard on never receded and now it's back at full force, almost feeling like I have a hardened steel rod in my pants.</p><p>Tris seems to be enjoying it because her short dress stretches far enough for her to mould her ass cheeks comfortably around me.</p><p>Oh yeah, baby. Keep going!</p><p>I can't hold back anymore and my lips find purchase on her neck, nibbling and sucking. She tilts her head to give me better access and sighs in delight.</p><p>I have no idea how much time we have spent like this when I feel another body move closer and closer to me.</p><p>At first I pay it no mind, but when the other person starts moving their body closer to mine and I feel another dick instead of two breasts I pause.</p><p>Hands move along my hip and I shudder in disgust. It's not that I have a problem with same sex couples, but I am definitely not swinging that way.</p><p>The hands actually move past my waist and land on Tris' who looks down in surprise and then chuckles darkly.</p><p>I move closer into Tris and the mystery man moves right along. I try to buck him off and he rubs himself hard against me.</p><p>The fuck? Does he not know who I am?</p><p>I grab Tris and quickly turn both of us around to face whoever dared to interrupt us and involuntarily choke when I see it is none other than Tobias Eaton, Dauntless prodigy and Tris' boyfriend who seems to get his rocks off of MY body.</p><p>Tris leans forward and whispers something to him. Four looks at me and then nods at Tris. He takes a step back, blows me a kiss and heads away.</p><p>Tris stares after him and after what feels like an eternity but can't have been more than a few seconds she turns back around and gives me a sheepish smile.</p><p>I raise my eyebrow in question, something I am good at, and she laughs out loud before grabbing my hands and putting them back on her hips as if that's where they belonged all along.</p><p>I decide to follow her lead and that seems to be going towards actually spending some quality time on the dance floor having fun dancing and slightly teasing each other with touches. There is no more kissing, licking, sucking or grabbing...</p><p>It is getting late and the crowd is getting rougher with the increased amount of alcohol they consume.</p><p>At midnight there is a big commotion when all the couples who got married that day start making out while the crowd cheers them on and that seems to be setting a different mood for everyone.</p><p>The rhythm of the music picks up in synchronisation with the more heated and risqué behaviour displayed by the crowd as a whole.</p><p>Bodies are grinding against each other; lips find new purchase on willing bodies and those who don't care who sees them are fucking in the dark corners.</p><p>The dynamic between myself and Tris changes once more and it returns to what we started the evening off with, but this time it is supercharged by everyone else's lust.</p><p>My lips stay on her skin and her hands disappear into my briefs once more. This time I am ready and move my hips to encourage her along.</p><p>We are a mess of moaning, groaning parts trying to attach ourselves to the other one's body.</p><p>Tris' thumb is rubbing circles around the tip of my dick while one of my hands moved up her leg and under the hem of her dress until I reach the elastic of her panties. Well, if you can call a thong panties.</p><p>My thumb pushes against the little bit of fabric in between her legs, enjoying the moist heat emitted by her core. I push harder and harder with every circle she completes.</p><p>Tris' other hand disappears in the folds of her dress and I can feel a piece of fabric being pushed down my stomach until she positions it right beside her hand.</p><p>Her movements speed up and she is back to rubbing the whole length of me.</p><p>She came prepared, I think, and reward her by pushing my thumb hard. The fabric slides away and my digit slips right in.</p><p>She moans too loudly, but nobody pays us any attention, they are all busy with their respective partners for the night.</p><p>The heat enveloping my thumb reminds me where my hand is, and the moisture lets me know she is happy with how things are progressing.</p><p>Of course Tris wouldn't be Tris if she didn't know how to retaliate. Her free hand cups my balls through my jeans and her lips find my nipple piercing which she sucks through the fabric of my shirt.</p><p>The sensations she creates on my body partnered with being in public and knowing what I am currently doing to her bring me over the edge of the cliff with embarrassing speed. I come in my pants like a teenager and my free hand automatically goes to squeeze her breast, hard.</p><p>I am utterly surprised when this is all it takes for her to come around my finger.</p><p>Fuck yeah! I deserve a medal for that. No complaints from her, that's for sure, I preen.</p><p>Tris was quick enough to cover me with her cloth and I can avoid having to go get changed like some loser.</p><p>I hug her to me in silent thanks, not sure how to proceed with her.</p><p>What was I thinking? What was she thinking? What the fuck was up with Four?</p><p>I can hear a sound close by and realize Tris is mumbling something too quietly for me to hear.</p><p>I nudge her chin with my hand, and she looks up. I don't have to ask; she can see I want to know what the fuck is going on.</p><p>Of course she doesn't answer me with words, no, Ms Abnegation graciously tilts her head towards the exit and starts walking while I follow like a lost puppy.</p><p>We don't speak when we walk through the Pit. We don't touch and keep a few feet of distance between us.</p><p>Tris walks over to the elevator bank and pushes the button for the floor we both live on. Neither of us chose leadership accommodation and because she moved in with Four, we live almost next to each other with a few more of my fellow initiates.</p><p>Tris pauses when she reaches her door and her hand lifts as if she is about to scan the lock but then she drops it and marches over to my door, looking at me expectantly.</p><p>This time I am the one to hesitate and it seems I take too long to decide.</p><p>Tris moves closer to me and pulls me into her by my belt loops before she puts her hands onto my shoulders and jumps up. I grab a hold of her ass on instinct and she wraps her legs securely around my waist.</p><p>Her lips find mine, silencing any protest I might voice, and I retaliate by nipping her bottom lips. Undeterred she uses my open mouth to sneak her tongue in and once more she got me hooked.</p><p>I stop caring about what she is up to. I give a shit about Four finding us like this and I couldn't care less about their weird behaviour tonight.</p><p>Tris' dress rides up and her barely covered pussy rubs all over my crotch.</p><p>She leans back until she is sure I am supporting her weight and then her hands move downwards, twerking my piercing and pinching my nipple, trailing along my abs and then she opens my fucking pants, dipping her hand right in and pushing the fabric down as much as she can, freeing my erection in the process.</p><p>Once I spring free her hands return to my shoulders.</p><p>Then she goes to town and I can assure you there is no Abnegation left in her now. She is pure Dauntless, and she is taking what she wants from me.</p><p>Her repeated movements over my erection move her panties aside and she rubs her bare pussy all over my length. Her lower lips envelope the tip of my dick and she slowly rotates her hips, moving me deeper and deeper into her flesh with each rotation. She knows exactly how to put pressure on so that I slowly slide in and out and it is driving me insane. I do have an urgent warning in my mind. Alarm bells are ringing at full speed for having no protective layer in between us and I am about to voice my concern when she kisses me hard and plunges herself down onto me.</p><p>I am almost ashamed at how loud and wantonly I moan, but Tris' sounds of pleasure supersede mine and I decide to not give a shit anymore. What I do though is scan my hand and moving us inside my apartment, pushing the door closed with my elbow before I turn and push Tris up against the solid steel.</p><p>She doesn't complain about the coldness I know must be there, she continues to kiss me and works her body up and down my straining cock.</p><p>"Condom," I gasp out and she finally reacts.</p><p>"Are you clean?"</p><p>Not what I expected! Chicks make sure I suit up because I am okay for a quick fuck but not anything else in their minds. Most girls I fuck have been around the faction and those that are ready for commitment I stay more than clear of.</p><p>"Yes …" I admit hesitantly.</p><p>"Then we can continue," she moans and moves up to tease the tip with a few barely there up and down movements.</p><p>"What," I accidentally voice my thoughts out loud before I moan in pleasure.</p><p>"I am clean, and I am on birth control," she stops with me seated deep inside her to finally have an overdue chat.</p><p>"I have condoms," I mumble for some unknown reason.</p><p>"I don't want to stop to get them," Tris explains.</p><p>"They are in my pocket," I smirk.</p><p>"I like the way you feel," she admits. "I am clean, you are clean, we were in the middle of fucking. Can we please get back to that," she sounds exasperated and I growl at her.</p><p>She nips my lip in retaliation but I am already giving in. She does feel amazing and the heat is so much more intense without my dick being smothered by latex.</p><p>I shut both of us up by kissing her hard and fucking her even harder against the door. It doesn't take long before I see the results of my hard work.</p><p>She moans and clenches around me, squeezing me so hard I have no choice but to succumb to the rhythmic pulses she subjects me to.</p><p>"Fuck," I moan out loud and she chuckles.</p><p>"We just did," she quips, and I squeeze her ass cheeks in retaliation. Of course she doesn't respond the way I expect her to, she simply grins and wriggles even closer, an almost impossible feat.</p><p>"Tris," I start, and I hear her sigh. "What the fuck were you thinking," I demand to know.</p><p>"That I would like you to fuck me senseless," she whispers.</p><p>"And what about ... Four," I ask disbelievingly.</p><p>"We broke up months ago."</p><p>Okay, I did not see that one coming. She takes my silence as a question and I don't correct her because she is answering a lot without me prompting her.</p><p>"We both realised we were attracted to someone else, so we called it quits."</p><p>"Uh huh." I sound like a moron.</p><p>"We were attracted to the same person," Tris adds and my head jerks up.</p><p>No way!</p><p>"Well, we have fooled around until he decided that my developing breasts didn't do it for him anymore, but then we simply agreed to be each other's companion and confidante," she explains.</p><p>Huh? Who would have thought the Stiffs would do something like that?</p><p>"So you continued to have sex," I try to clarify my slightly muddled thoughts.</p><p>"Do you mean to ask if I continued to give him blowjobs and if he continued to finger me to orgasm?"</p><p>I simply glare at her until she shrugs.</p><p>"Well, we did not think our new object of affection would reciprocate either of our advances, so yes, that's what we did," Tris admits, no shame or guilt anywhere to be heard or seen.</p><p>I move to sit down on the couch, still attached to Tris and rub my hand over my face.</p><p>This is something I never expected to hear. And I never expected to be this enthralled by someone I basically dismissed from the get go.</p><p>Tris is not like any other woman I met or had sex with. She doesn't bother me while I sort through my thoughts but simply cuddles up to me and pulls a blanket I have hanging over the sofa around us.</p><p>When I finally come to the conclusion that yes, I want to keep this weird woman with me, she is sound asleep.</p><p>Another first... I can feel the grin spread over my face. Looks like life will be less predictable from now on.</p><p>I grab a hold of her prone form and stand up, moving both of us to my bedroom.</p><p>I cringe when I feel myself slip out of her warmth and the cold air hits my wet and now exposed flesh. More moisture follows and as soon as I lay Tris in the bed I grab a few tissues and clean both of us up.</p><p>Tris hasn't moved and if I wasn't sure she is still breathing I would start getting worried.</p><p>I could overthink everything and I am probably guilty of doing exactly this before; now I simply strip down to my boxers and lie down beside her. I pull her close, cover both of us with the duvet and let her warmth lull me to sleep.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <strong>Tris POV</strong>
</p><p>I wake up covered in sweat yet my pillow is really comfortable.</p><p>It's a contradiction in itself but my sleep addled brain doesn't fully comprehend that yet, I remind myself.</p><p>Then why am I thinking about this?</p><p>Fuck this, I think and snuggle into the pillow that makes me so comfortable.</p><p>My other senses are kicking in and I smell something heavenly.</p><p>I inhale deeply in order to analyse what it is.</p><p>I know I should know and when all the right connections are made my eyes shoot open.</p><p>I am in Eric's bed and he is asleep right beside me.</p><p>His pillow smells just like he does when he passes me in the mornings - simply amazing.</p><p>"Are you okay," a sleep roughened voice asks me.</p><p>He hasn't opened his eyes yet and I am not sure how to respond.</p><p>Does he remember who is in his bed? How did I get here anyway?</p><p>"Tris," he asks.</p><p>"Yes," I answer softly.</p><p>"Good," he mumbles, and a large hand moves and tries to pull me closer.</p><p>Not opening his eyes provides Eric with an unforeseen handicap, it seems. His hand misses the first two tries and then lands right in my face.</p><p>He skims my cheek and moves down my shoulder until he reaches my elbow. From there he simply follows the path to my side and pulls me into him, securing me with his arm.</p><p>Fuck it, I tell myself and snuggle into him and close my eyes again.</p><p>…</p><p>It feels like seconds have passed yet I know it must have been hours when I feel him stirring awake beside me.</p><p>I open my eyes and stare into his grey orbs.</p><p>"Morning," I mumble in greeting.</p><p>His hand squeezes me lightly and his lips touch my forehead.</p><p>Okay, what happened here?</p><p>"Afternoon is more accurate," the know it all corrects me.</p><p>"Does that mean I missed breakfast and lunch," I tease.</p><p>"No," he answers before nonchalantly moving his hands over my breasts and stomach.</p><p>"Uh," is my smart reply for the moment as I am rendered speechless by his actions.</p><p>He doesn't question me as to what I was thinking last night or why I am still here in bed with him.</p><p>He stares me right in the eye when he makes bolder moves on my body and I don't close my eyes when I easily surrender to his seduction.</p><p>The duvet disappears and so does my dress. My thong is already gone, and I quickly wonder when he did that before my attention snaps back to Eric's head descending from beside me to lie in between my legs.</p><p>His grey eyes challenge me without words when he takes a long swipe in between my folds and I fight with every ounce I have to keep my eyes open when all I want to do is close them in pleasure.</p><p>"Eric," I pant when his thumb rubs my clit just as his tongue dives deeper into my folds.</p><p>"Yes," I hiss just before I grab a handful of short curls that seem longer without being styled.</p><p>It's his turn to hiss in pain but he never ceases his ministrations. My actions have the opposite effect and he works harder to bring me to orgasm.</p><p>There is just something really erotic about how focused he is on his task while staring right at me and it makes the pleasure I am receiving multiply.</p><p>Before I know it I orgasm while moaning his name embarrassingly loud.</p><p>His grin is bright and honest, and it takes me off guard. I smile back at him on instinct and although I feel foolish, I lean down to peck him on the lips.</p><p>His own gently push me backwards while he crawls up my body until he is nestled right in between my thighs. His erection is poking me, but he doesn't go further than kissing me languidly. I can taste myself on his lips but once more I am not bothered.</p><p>I open my legs further in invitation and this time he gets the hint. His rigid length pushes downwards and he enters me in one prolonged move.</p><p>We both groan against each other's lips and I am bold enough to nip his.</p><p>"Vixen," he growls and pushes his tongue into my mouth, keeping me occupied while he moves to slam into me harder and harder.</p><p>My back arches when he hits just the right spot and I follow up by grinding my clit into him as hard as I can when he comes close enough to me.</p><p>"Are you close," he whispers in my ear after the hardest thrust yet.</p><p>"Yes," I moan.</p><p>"Good," he grunts and moves one hand to rub my clit vigorously.</p><p>He still comes before me but continues to fuck me and it takes only a few more strokes before I am right there and join him.</p><p>Finally he slows his movements and gently lands on top of me, making sure he catches most of his weight on his arms in order to not crush me.</p><p>I am still trying to catch my breath when he pushes his hands beneath my back and rolls us so I am half on top of him.</p><p>Without a word he pulls the blanket up and covers our sweaty bodies.</p><p>I can feel his fingers trail over my back, even through the fabric, and I finally blurt out what I have been wondering since the day before.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>As soon as the words leave my mouth I feel like slapping myself. Really, Tris? You came on to him and fucked him in the hallway after giving him a handjob in the Pit...</p><p>"Engaging," Eric deadpans.</p><p>I just stare at him disbelievingly.</p><p>"Women are known to want some non-sexual human contact after sex," Eric tries to explain himself.</p><p>"But... You usually fuck them and leave them," I voice my thoughts out loud.</p><p>"Maybe I am ready for trying out something new," he gently assures me.</p><p>Eric is avoiding eye contact and this is all so not like him.</p><p>"You don't have to treat me differently just because we are both leaders," I blurt out once more. For some reason my mouth and brain don't work in sync anymore and it is bothersome yet I have no idea how to fix it right this instant. It's like my mouth took a life on its own and my brain has no say whatsoever.</p><p>"Did you plan on fucking me and then running back to Four," Eric asks me in a menacing voice.</p><p>"No, but he would still be there for me… to pick up the pieces..." I shake my head. "Can you please ignore the crap I am saying," I plead. "I am out of my element and I am fucking it up," I am blabbing on.</p><p>"Join the club," Eric deadpans. "Why did you do it," he asks me suddenly.</p><p>"Because you gave me the throwing knives," I admit while staring at his chin.</p><p>"How did you know I gave them to you," Eric follows up, sounding more and more like an inquisitive Erudite.</p><p>"Because I know who gave them to you and recognised the inscription," I admit.</p><p>"What inscription," Eric asks clearly surprised.</p><p>"E.C.," I state quietly.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"On the hilt," I reply.</p><p>"Did you gift me something as well," he asks curiously.</p><p>"Yes," I mumble into his shoulder.</p><p>"But not the throwing knives," he surmises. "Definitely not the butt plug or gag ball," he adds, and I accidently choke upon hearing this. "Yeah…. The book?"</p><p>I nod into his skin.</p><p>"Thank you." Eric kisses my hair and pulls my chin up so he can kiss me on the lips.</p><p>"You are not mad," I ask carefully.</p><p>"Is there a reason to be mad?"</p><p>"No," I almost shout. "but I did not sign the card and I was quite fresh with you yesterday."</p><p>"I didn't stop you, did I?"</p><p>"You kind of did," I remind him. "Every time Four came around you left me," I accuse.</p><p>"Because I did not feel like dealing with a jealous boyfriend who actually had reason to be upset."</p><p>"We are not dating…"</p><p>"I didn't know and you didn't explain."</p><p>"For gods sake, he gave you the throwing knives as a reminder of how he does your bidding and I gave you a book because I thought you would like it."</p><p>"And I did like the fact that I never read it but I definitely am not going to have sex with Four as a thank you for giving me those throwing knives. I don't swing that way and I would appreciate him never to rub himself against me ever again. If it doesn't have tits I don't want to come in contact with it outside the ring." Eric shudders while I am getting a bit annoyed.</p><p>"None of us chose the way we feel about you!"</p><p>"Keep your claws in. I know that yet I still don't want a cock but a nice pussy…"</p><p>I slap his chest as hard as I can and he actually howls in pain when I accidentally pull his piercing.</p><p>"Sorry," I exclaim and quickly push the blanket aside to leave.</p><p>I grab my dress and look for my thong … fuck the thong!</p><p>As fast as I can I leave Eric's bedroom and pull the dress over my head on my way to the door. I have my hand already on the handle when two strong hands grab my waist and pull me back.</p><p>I shriek loudly in surprise and throw my elbow back instinctively.</p><p>There is a loud oomph and I turn to see Eric bending forward, holding his stomach while I rub my elbow.</p><p>Forget buns of steel, those are fucking concrete walls disguised as abs.</p><p>The sight in front of me is actually rather nice. Eric is still naked and I am getting a great view of some of his assets….</p><p>I am staring until Eric grabs my hand and pulls me back into the bedroom.</p><p>He gently sits me on the bed and grabs some clothes before sitting next to me.</p><p>"I think it is safe to say we both are out of our element and fucked up trying to make our side heard," he starts and I stare at him. "Come on, Tris. You gave me a Valentine's Day gift and an unsigned card. I regifted you something with an unsigned card. You picked me up in the Pit and we had sex. It seems we both want more than a quick fuck but have no idea how to proceed," Eric concludes and I nod.</p><p>"That just about sums it all up," I admit.</p><p>"Okay," Eric sighs and rubs the side of his face.</p><p>"Okay," I ask.</p><p>"Yes, okay! We will work on our communication as a couple and take it from there."</p><p>"As a couple," I repeat dumbfounded.</p><p>"Unless you don't want to be exclusive," Eric asks with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"As a couple," I confirm with more conviction.</p><p>"Yes," he reaffirms.</p><p>"Why the change of heart?" Why do I have to keep going? Can't I just enjoy the fact that he wants me as much as I want him?</p><p>"More a realization," Eric corrects me but doesn't elaborate further. Fair enough.</p><p>"What now?" I am talking to myself but as I spoke out loud Eric does answer for me.</p><p>"We shower, we eat and then we go check out the footage of Zeke and Uriah cleaning the Pit," Eric lists off.</p><p>"I need fresh clothes," I remind him.</p><p>"We shower, you dress in my clothes, we eat, we stop by your apartment so you can change, we go check out the footage," Eric amends the list before he gets off the bed.</p><p>He offers me his hand and I willingly take it. Together we walk into the bathroom and while the water heats in the shower Eric gifts me a new toothbrush.</p><p>"I'll be right back," he states once done and I am puzzled as to what he is up to until I hear him enter the guest bath and the distinctive sound of the toilet seat hitting the tiles behind.</p><p>I waste no time and take care of my own business, flushing the toilet quickly and listening for the sound of him doing the same. That's a lesson I learned living with Four - these apartments might be well hidden from the rest of Chicago but they are still as sensitive when it comes to plumbing as any other building in the city.</p><p>As soon as I am sure the water will not burn me alive I step under the spray and moan in pleasure. How come this shower has better water pressure than mine?</p><p>I can feel the cold air hit my skin when Eric opens the door but his hot skin meeting mine makes more than up for it.</p><p>Eric's hand moves past my head and I watch in fascination as he grabs a bar of soap. He lathers up right in front of my chest now that I am at my real height and before I know it his hand start working the bubbles all over my skin. He starts at my breasts and moves down my stomach to make sure the apex of my thighs is spotless. He goes as far as kneeling down to work all the way down to my toes.</p><p>Wow, I never had the pleasure of being pampered like this but I like it - a lot!</p><p>Eric finishes off by shampooing my hair and I quickly rinse off before I grab the soap and turn around to return the favor.</p><p>He is so tall I have to stretch as far as I can but it is so worth it when my naked breasts rub all over his soap covered chest while I reach up.</p><p>Eric seems to agree because I can feel his hard length poke me in the stomach.</p><p>He protests weakly when I take good care of that particular body part but shuts up when I tell him to just enjoy it.</p><p>Enjoy he does and he comes when the water starts to cool down. We work together to clean him quickly after that and manage to exit the shower before it turns freezing cold.</p><p>"Your turn," is the only warning I get when Eric decides he needs to reciprocate when he dries my body and we end up on a heap of towels on the bathroom floor where he continues to lap up all liquid with his tongue.</p><p>I could use another shower but postpone for now in order to get some food into my protesting stomach.</p><p>…</p><p>Eric has enough food to make some sandwiches and we devour them in no time.</p><p>Both of us seem reluctant to leave the protective bubble of his apartment but I can't go anywhere with just a pair of Eric's too large boxers and t-shirt.</p><p>Eric's steps falter when we walk over to my apartment and he hesitates to follow me inside when I unlock the door. I raise an eyebrow in question and he holds up four fingers.</p><p>I have no idea where Tobias is so I simply shrug.</p><p>Eric sighs but follows me inside.</p><p>It's quiet and judging by the open bedroom door Tobias is not here.</p><p>Eric looks relived upon seeing both bedroom doors widen open and he doesn't ask for permission when he follows me inside my own room.</p><p>I change quickly, slapping Eric's hands away when they get in the way and within minutes we are heading to the control room.</p><p>Once more Eric eyes the door with a resigned look on his face and I giggle to which he scowls.</p><p>"Get over it! You have to face him eventually and I am sure he got the message loud and clear by now. He is still my best friend," I remind him kindly and get a heave of his chest and a nod in answer. "Come on," I urge and grab his hand in mine.</p><p>I scan my hand on the lock and pull Eric inside with me.</p><p>Not many people are working today but Tobias seems to have volunteered for the afternoon shift.</p><p>Eric's feet drag when I walk purposely over to Tobias and I simply grab his hand harden and pull with all I have.</p><p>It's Tobias' turn to smirk at Eric. To him it is obvious why Eric is not marching over to him like it is his God given right and demanding to be given the information he seeks.</p><p>"Hey sweetheart," Tobias greets me and pulls me in for a kiss. I know right then and there that there are no hard feelings between us and he knows it was never our choice to who Eric decides to go home with.</p><p>"I still love you," I whisper in his ear when I hug him and he squeezes me hard in reply.</p><p>"For ever and always," he states and then turns to Eric. "What can I do for you, handsome," he teases Eric, all previous pretense gone.</p><p>I can hear someone trying to mask a chuckle with a cough and look around for the culprit. I am meet with the brilliant green eyes of Will who seems to be close to laughing tears. His face is all red and he is trying his best to make it look like he is coughing into a tissue repeatedly while slapping his chest for added effect.</p><p>I wink and he looks like he is about to give up pretending.</p><p>"My girlfriend and I would like to see the footage of the clean up crew this morning," Eric states loudly and because I was still looking at Will I can see the change from pretend coughing to real choking in surpise.</p><p>His eyes are wide and he stares at my hand still clutching Eric's for what feels like an eternity.</p><p>"Tris," Eric pulls said hand back to make me turn around to him and tucks me into his side so I am buffering him from Tobias who has retrieved the footage.</p><p>"Put it on the big screen," Eric orders and drags me over to a row of chairs. He plunks down on one and pulls me into his lap, nuzzling my hair.</p><p>I can feel everyone's eyes on us until Tobias adds sound and then everyone is having a blast watching the poor guys who pissed of the wrong people these past days clean up the Pit.</p><p>Uriah and Zeke are bitching each other out and then progress to blaming each other for the idea to send us those cards and gifts.</p><p>There are more chuckles when they actually name the butt plug and gag ball as their chosen gifts to Eric and wonder out loud if he plans on punishing them further with exactly those items.</p><p>We all cringe when we see some of the things they have to clean up and I hear some gagging when it comes to an actual pile of shit that Uriah pushed Zeke in when they fought over who had to clean it up.</p><p>They both end up covered in shit and Eric orders Tobias to copy this part and send it to Hana, Marlene and Shauna immediately with the warning to check their apartments.</p><p>Nobody objects and some snicker with glee. I love Zeke and Uri, but they pissed off a lot of people and there are not many who feel real pity for them. Sounds like they had it coming for some time.</p><p>Eric and I receive a copy of 'the highlights' and he graciously allows Tobias and Will their own copies.</p><p>Christina is going to be delighted, I am sure.</p><p>When we leave the control room our steps falter a little bit now that we went through the list and we are both unsure about what to do next.</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Eric POV</strong>
</p><p>"Fuck it," I state and pull Tris to me, not caring who is going to see. She comes willingly and I claim her mouth in a random hallway. As she has done persistently these last thirty hours she surprises me when she throws her leg up my waist and hoists herself up holding onto my shoulders. The second leg secures her to me and she gives as good as she gets.</p><p>I am turned on again and push her against the closest wall. I am in the middle on rubbing myself raw against the fabric of my jeans when there is the obvious clearing of a throat and an impatient tapping of a foot.</p><p>I turn my head to growl and see a smirking Candor.</p><p>"Dinner at my place. Tris only," she demands.</p><p>"Hey," I protest loudly.</p><p>"You can come but it won't stop me from asking for details," she warns and shouts "six on the dot," over her shoulder while retreating to the elevator bank.</p><p>The elevator, good idea, I think to myself and grab Tris' ass and make my way over while she continues to suck on my neck.</p><p>I manage to elbow my way around the buttons and carry Tris back to my apartment without her ever ceasing her ministrations.</p><p>Just like last night her hand moves to my zipper when I scan my hand to unlock my door but this time I take her straight into the bedroom.</p><p>I am careful when I lower her to the bed and she wastes no time pushing my pants down to my knees and my boxers follow in their wake.</p><p>"Fuck, yes," I hiss when she turns around and pushes her own pants down far enough for me to reach the holy grail. I don't hesitate before I plunge right in.</p><p>"Harder," she demands and inches forward towards the headboard.</p><p>Is is just like last night, rough and carnal and I am loving every second of it.</p><p>Even after all the sex we had I feel my climax approach way too fast for my liking and I quickly push my hand between Tris' thighs to help her along.</p><p>"Oh my fucking god," Tris moans and her muscles grip my dick like an iron fist.</p><p>I swear up a storm when fill her and Tris joins right in. Finally the spasms subside and I push my sweaty head in between Tris' shoulder blades, kissing softly up and down her spine where I can reach it comfortably.</p><p>"I am sticky," she whines and I chuckle.</p><p>"Another shower," I suggest.</p><p>Tris hesitates for a moment and then agrees.</p><p>"You use yours and I use mine," she suggest.</p><p>I protest loudly but she won't budge.</p><p>"I want to get dressed for dinner at Christina's and if we share a shower we will never be on time," she admonishes.</p><p>"I don't like that idea at all," I complain.</p><p>"Get used to disappointment. I am not one of your hookups who won't mind playing dumb and needy. If you want us to work then we will both have a life outside this relationship and be able to spend time apart without complaints from the other. We can do things as a couple, but there will be a time when I want to do things on my own, like girls night," Tris explains and I am stunned speechless for a moment.</p><p>"Can we at least agree about where we spend the night," I barter.</p><p>"Together would be nice," Tris concedes and gently pushes me aside.</p><p>"Come on, tough guy, show me the boyfriend material I am working with."</p><p>"There is none," I admit and she looks a bit stunned.</p><p>"No relationships ... ever?"</p><p>"Fuck them and leave them," I admit and look her right in the eye to see what she makes out of that titbit.</p><p>"Blank canvas it is." Tris sounds really excited...</p><p>Okay!</p><p>…</p><p>We have dinner at Christina's place and they gossip just a threatened completely ignoring my presence. At least the food is surprisingly good.</p><p>We spend the night at Tris' place and the next day I find myself facing Four when I leave her room. Tris forces us to clear the air and I have to admit that we get on better afterwards, not that I would admit this to anyone.</p><p>I still insist on spending more nights at my place and Tris graciously concedes that particular issue.</p><p>We have some healthy arguments and a few fights but we pull through and come out stronger.</p><p>Before summer Tris moves into my apartment and when I propose on her eighteenths birthday, after a night long sex marathon, she accepts without hesitation.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <strong>Two years later…</strong>
</p><p>I open my office door at seven in the morning and stare in disbelief at my desk. Who the fuck thinks he can mess with me again? I should have castrated them the last time!</p><p>Two steps bring me closer and I violently kick the door shut, ridding me of none of my anger.</p><p>Two more steps and I can smell the fucking roses. Who the fuck got me flowers again?</p><p>Two angry strides ahead and my toes are touching the leg of my desk as I stare down at the assortment of envelopes coloured in any available shade of red, blue and black. Which idiot thinks I will appreciate a card, not to say at least a dozen of them strewn across my workstation?</p><p>Two swipes with my hands and the offending items are on the floor.</p><p>I grin and step behind my desk, sitting down in my chair and start the computer to begin my day's work.</p><p>As soon as everything is booted up a reminder pops up on my screen.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Happy Father's Day!</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Who needs a reminder what day it is today when the whole compound is decorated and people are going crazy trying to make sure everyone knows their father is the best?!</p><p>There will be a party in the Pit like every year. Men getting drunk, no matter if they have kids or not, and I know already who will grace the cleaning crew this year.</p><p>We are Dauntless, we shouldn't have to use an excuse to get hammered and boast about our virility….</p><p>I am half expecting Tris to poke her head in to see what her friends came up with this year but she is in an early meeting with Max so I am on my own.</p><p>With a few curses I am giving in and picking up the pile I tossed so unceremoniously off my desk.</p><p>It seems the 'celebrate Eric's lack of progeny' group gained a few more members this year. I count twenty cards in total. Hmm, more people for my shit list. Let's see…..</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>It's 2am… and the only thing you are nursing is a beer. Happy Not-a-Father's Day!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>World's greatest Not-a-Dad!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy Not-a-Father's Day to all the guys who dodged that bullet!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for pulling out! Happy Not-a-Father's Day!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>The cards continue with the same theme and I have to grudgingly give them props for finding new ones three years in a row.</p><p>I stack the cards and put them aside, knowing Tris will want to look through them later before I tackle the thankfully few gifts. They tend to stick with ridiculous flower arrangements that look like leftovers from Mother's Day and large boxes of condoms.</p><p>There are a total of four wrapped gifts in different sizes. Hmmm, smallest first? Fuck it, go big or go home!</p><p>I carefully pull the large box to me. It is surprisingly light which sets off alarm bells and I use my knife to cut the paper and lift the lid.</p><p>Turns out it was a wise choice for an assortment of condoms filled with what I presume to be helium rises up and arranges itself into a weird, bouquet like style the way they got attached to strings held down by weights.</p><p>I push the box aside, thinking to regift this one to Hana with some of the less complimentary cards.</p><p>Next, I find a t-shirt proudly declaring me to neither have a dad bod nor being a father figure. Go figure! Dumb asses…..</p><p>Then there is a book on pregnancy and baby development…. Hmm, doesn't really fit the theme but maybe there were no adequate books on how to not be a dad? How to keep it in your pants for dummies?</p><p>I am snorting at my own line of thought before slapping myself.</p><p>Last one!</p><p>"Fuck you, Four," I curse loudly when I see baby clothes and a note saying <em>Wish you were my Baby Daddy!</em></p><p>"He would be delighted with an opportunity to fuck you," Tris chuckles as she closes the door.</p><p>"Fuck no! There is only one person who will get that and it is not him," I hiss.</p><p>"Hmmm, who might you be talking about? Do I need to make Uriah and Zeke pick up more cleaning assignments," Tris teases as she walks up to me.</p><p>"Feel free to do so," I mumble when her lips meet mine.</p><p>"Later," she promises and meets my tongue with her own.</p><p>All other things are forgotten when I lift her up on my desk and step in between her open legs.</p><p>Minutes later we part with our clothes slightly disheveled and Tris leads me to my seat before plopping down in my lap to look through my bounty.</p><p>She snorts and groans at the cards before dropping the t-shirt over the condom balloons and pulls the book and baby clothes closer.</p><p>Her hand hesitates before she unfolds the clothes.</p><p>"They are good quality," she comments and I look at her.</p><p>"Is that all you have to say," I ask.</p><p>"Quality is important. You want to be able to use them for more than one child which means they have to last in the wash," she explains.</p><p>"I can guarantee you that there will never ever be a child of mine and Four's wearing these clothes," I promise.</p><p>"I like them and I think we should keep them. They must have been expensive," she muses and pulls the book closer. "Who gave you this," she asks with a wide grin.</p><p>"No idea."</p><p>"Hmmm….." Tris keeps playing with the cover while I nuzzle her neck with my lips. "Eric," she groans and I smirk into her skin before I continue my administrations.</p><p>The sound of Tris' hand repeatedly slapping the top of my desk hard makes me pause and look up in astonishment.</p><p>"What the fuck," I exclaim as I stare disbelievingly at the now open book in front of Tris.</p><p>There, on the empty cover page, is a taped picture of a positive pregnancy test plus a grainy ultrasound and in my wife's handwriting the words <em>Happy Father-to-be Day!</em></p><p>"Seriously," I ask and she nods. "Wow," I whisper and she giggles. "Oh shit," I suddenly exclaim and she slaps my arm hard. "They are going to turn this around on me and find more opportunities to give me shit!"</p><p>"Focus, Eric," Tris demands and I do.</p><p>"Yeah, fuck them all! If they give me shit they are on diaper duty," I laugh and Tris gives me a dirty look. "I love you and I am ready to show them up by becoming the amazing parents I know we will be! Thank you!" I state and stand up with my wife clinging to me. "Time to go home and celebrate," I declare while walking to the door. Her laughter rings loudly through the hallways until we reach our apartment.</p><p>I open the door with my elbow and kick it shut before pushing her against it!</p><p>"We have to use all the opportunities before I can't do this anymore," I groan while I rub myself against her.</p><p>"There is time," she promises as she opens my buttons and pushes them down together with my underwear.</p><p>"How much," I ask when I frantically pull her own pants off without letting go of her.</p><p>"Months," she moans when I push a finger inside her.</p><p>"A number between one and nine," I ask when I start rubbing her clit with my thumb.</p><p>"Yes," she moans.</p><p>I pulls my fingers out.</p><p>"No," she whines.</p><p>I tease her by rubbing the head of my dick through her wet folds.</p><p>"Eight," she grunts as she tries to use the door in her back to push herself down onto me.</p><p>"Eight," I muse as I push in.</p><p>"Uh huh," Tris agrees.</p><p>"Plenty of time to do this again," I boast and start fucking her in earnest.</p><p>"Oh yes," Tris moans and then we keep our mouths busy.</p><p>"So good," I moan when I can feel my orgasm approaching.</p><p>"Yes," Tris hisses and squeezes me tightly when she comes. As usual her contracting walls bring me over the edge and I flood her with my seed.</p><p>'Fuck yes, I am the man,' I mentally cheer when it occurs to me that one of my swimmers managed to sneak past all barriers and broke into one of Tris ripened eggs.</p><p>I gently carry Tris into the bathroom so we can clean up. Despite my earlier claims I know we have to go back to the office.</p><p>"So, February," I ask when we are both under the hot spray and I am gently washing Tris' still flat stomach.</p><p>"February fourteenth," Tris states and I freeze mid stroke.</p><p>"Tris! No! No way can our child be born on that day! Just imagine what they will do…."</p><p>"Shhh," Tris soothes. "Babies rarely get born on their due date."</p><p>"Yeah, but this sounds like an inside joke," I muse and she breaks out in perling laughter.</p><p>"As long as we don't name our child Valentine or Valentina I think we will be just fine," Tris exclaims breathlessly.</p><p>"You just wait," I growl.</p><p>…</p><p>I jinxed it! I just knew I did when the morning of Valentine's Day dawned and Tris went into labour. Everyone encouraged her along while I begged her to hold on just a little bit longer.</p><p>Tris was a real trooper and and in the end she lasted until a minute after midnight on February fifteenth. I swore right then and there that no wish of hers would ever go unfulfilled for given me this gift, well, and my son as well.</p><p>To honour the way and day he was born as well as his heritage we named him Anderson Frode Coulter. Tris needed some convincing that he wouldn't get teased with a name like this but come on. If your name is literally brave, clever, learned and wise and your parents are leaders you have the world at your feet; plus it went with my own name!</p><p>THE END</p><hr/><p>Anderson – Latin: priceless; old Greek: manly, brave</p><p>Frode – Danish / Norwegian / Swedish: clever, learned, wise</p><p>Erik – Norse: eternal ruler</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Happy Birthday, Grandpa (February 14th, 1930 - present)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Happy Birthday, Grandma (February 15th, 1927 - 1998)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Happy Birthday, Uncle (February 15th 1966 - present)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>